1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for processing an input/output (I/O) request in a solid state drive. More particularly, this description relates to a method of handling I/O request and solid state drive (SSD) using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An SSD commonly refers to an apparatus for storing information using a semiconductor device. Currently, research has been conducted to use and operate SSD devices in ways similar to a hard disk drive (HDD) but without mechanical operation.
An SSD can input or output data at a higher speed than an HDD and has very low mechanical delay and failure rate. An SSD also has low in power consumption and is light in weight.
Typically, an SSD includes a plurality of memory modules and a controller to control the memory modules. The controller may exchange data with a host through an interface.
The controller may receive an I/O request from a host and process the I/O request. When a storable address of each memory module is determined in advance and an I/O request size is not large, some memory modules may enter an idle state leaving only a few operating remaining memory modules. However, this lack of operating memory modules may become severe when a large quantity of small-size requests occur after a workload shows a random access pattern.